Started Out As A Feeling
by eDiNbUrgh
Summary: A lot of things can happen in a lifetime. Some unexpected, some planned and some things that will turn your world upside down. Christian/Lissa. Short drabbles. Takes place roughly eight-ten years after Last Sacrifice.
1. 1st

"Christian, I have to talk to you."

"Okay. I have something as well."

"You first then", she smiled.

"No, you first."

They bickered jokingly about if a few more times, but then, both got serious.

"Fine." She exhaled and then the announcement came: "I'm pregnant."

"That's fantastic Liss!" The utter shock in Christians face was replaced by happiness, and then seriousness again. "We should get married."

"I'm not joking!"

She'd misread it, of course. Christian rolled his eyes before answering.

"Neither am I."


	2. 2nd

"It's a great way for us Ozera's to redeem status and power, Christian. I didn't expect it from you because of Tasha … but I should have know when you spotted Queen Vasilisa at eighteen as a amazing source to get rid of the dark mark your parents and later your aunt gave us all." Esmond Ozera gave Christian a bright smile in the hopes of getting one in return.

He didn't.

* * *

**I'm the (not so) mysterious writer of these drabble-series. I'd just like to thank you for reading and hope that you stay - because now I plan to update every other day (or every day) :) **

**Please review! It means a lot.**


	3. 3rd

"Dimitri, I hate this, man, but I actually forbid you from mention any of that meeting to Lissa."

"But don't you think she has the right to know?"

"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know. She's bothered as it is, with all these wedding-plans and stuff. I don't really want to bother her any more." Christian was really confused, and until he wasn't he wouldn't share any of this with Lissa. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Dimitri sighed. "But I respect it. And I won't tell."

"Thank you."


	4. 4th

"What?" Her expression grew dark as she rose from her chair. "You're marrying me for politics? Christian!"

"No! There's more to it! Hear me out Liss-"

"'There's more to it'? So you are! You are marrying me because of politics! God, I actually believed that you didn't bother about that, that after all of this you couldn't care less about-"

"Lissa, listen to me." When she continued to ramble he took her arm and pulled her to him. "Lissa, of course I'm not marrying you because of politic. I marry you because I love you", there were a few 'aw's there, "and because I want the best for our baby."

And like that, there were no one else in the room. It felt like that, and the two of them looked in to the others eye, figuring if it would be okay if they kissed.

"Uhm … is the Queen pregnant?"

So un-sensitive, but it was out now. "Yes, I'm having a baby."

And after that, they kissed.


	5. 5th

She was so beautiful, dressed in all white. Like an angel, with the blonde hair stylishly with pearls and the veil. Her green eyes were filled with light and happiness, something that was mirrored in his.

"Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, do you take Christian as your husband?"

"Yes."

"And Christian Lucas Ozera, do you take Vasilisa as your wife?"

"Yes."

"You may now kiss the bride."

He took one small step, looked her in the eye and smiled broadly. "We're married Liss."

"I know", she replied before kissing him.


	6. 6th

"What about Jonathan?" Lissa asked, pointing at the books page. "I think it's a classy name as well as a good one. Don't you think?"

No response.

"Christian?"

"No."

"We're still not naming the baby 'Sparky Jr', if that's what you're suggesting."

"I'm just saying that you should be open for suggestions!"

"I am, you're not!" Lissa exclaimed before sighing. "What if it's a girl? You can't junior a girl."

"Of course you can't. Her name'll be Sparkette."


	7. 7th

"She is the most beautiful thing in the world", Christian said, looking at his little baby while it held his finger. Only a few hours old, and oh so pretty.

"It's baby, not a 'thing'", Lissa replied even though she was tired. "And most importantly, she is your daughter."

Christian nodded, still looking at his little baby. She had dark, dark blue eyes as all babies, but her hair was blonde just like Lissa's. She was so fragile he didn't want to hold her at first - what if he dropped her?

But it was okay now. She was calm, sleeping on his chest. "Sophia Alexandra, that's my girl."


	8. 8th

Despite keeping up with royal duties, interviews and caring for the most perfect baby in the world, Lissa and Christian found time to make little Sophia a brother or sister.

Neither this time it was a Sparky junior that arrived at the Court hospital, not even a Sparkette. But it didn't matter to Christian. In his arms he held another perfectly well-shaped baby, this with strands of dark hair, the same dark as his hair.

"She looks like you", Lissa whispered, so not to wake up Sophia, barely two years old.

"Yeah", Christian agreed, placing a kiss on the baby girl's forehead. "You look like me, Leah."

* * *

**I couldn't fit it in the story, but Leah's whole name is Leah Valeria :) Thanks for reviews and sorry for taking so long :/**


End file.
